This invention relates to a composition and a process for the production of ignition resistant or flame retardant polycarbonates and/or carbonate polymers wherein the ignition resistant additives are first compounded into a polycarbonate carrier resin then blended with a low molecular weight or moldable polycarbonate.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,563 that aromatic sulfimide metal salts, monomeric or polymeric halogenated aromatic compounds, metal salts of inorganic acids having a pKa from 1 to 5, and fibril forming polytetrafluoroethyene are useful to render carbonate polymers ignition resistant or flame retardant. Other flame retardant additives are known from and listed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,823. These patents are incorporated by reference herein.